


Break Time

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, College, Domestic Boyfriends, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mischief, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig has been quite busy with school and projects, not having a lot of time to relax or even spend time with his roommate/boyfriend, Tweek, and Tweek was starting to get worried. Luckily for him, Kenny has a plan, and one way or another, Tweek was going to make his boyfriend take a break.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers, it's been awhile since I've written an explicit story, and though I do try to limit myself since I kinda get embarrassed when I write them and then share them sometimes, I do miss writing these type of stories just for the hell of it (lol). So...yeah...hope you enjoy a very saucy creek story, it's been awhile so I hope I did okay! Enjoy!

It was a Saturday night, and usually on a Saturday night, young adults like Tweek would be having fun, either relaxing, playing games, watching movies, or even spending quality time with their partners. For Tweek, he would love to do all of that with his boyfriend, Craig, but lately, things weren’t going as he would like them to be.

As Tweek was sitting on the couch with Craig, snuggling against him, he soon started frowning when he heard the tapping of Craig’s laptop. Sighing, Tweek looked up, seeing Craig wasn’t even looking at the movie they were watching, and instead was busy typing away at his laptop.

“Craig, please put the laptop away,” Tweek sighed.

“Hm? Sorry, I just need to type up this draft. I’ll be done soon,” Craig said.

“You said that five minutes ago, but you keep deleting a large portion of it and retyping whatever it is you’re typing,” Tweek sighed.

“I promise, I’ll be done. This paper is really important for my class,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed as he let Craig go and just sat back, crossing his arms as he looked at him. Tweek understood, really. College life keeps people busy, heck, Tweek has been staying up for a couple of days for a few of his classes, but with Craig, it felt like the usually laid back guy barely gave himself a break, too focused on projects, papers, and homework. Tweek was starting to get pissy at how busy Craig was being, hell, he doesn’t even remember the last time they had sex ever since they moved into their apartment together and started college life.

“....Hm…” Speaking of sex, Tweek suddenly had a great idea. Without another word, Tweek nonchalantly wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, making Craig believe that Tweek just wants to hug and snuggle him. However, the moment that Tweek’s arms were around him, Tweek started rubbing his hands on Craig’s inner thighs, very close to his crotch.

Craig went stiff as he felt Tweek’s hands, and his cheeks immediately went red, already knowing what Tweek was doing. “Tweek, you know we can’t do it today,” Craig said, but made no move to stop Tweek’s hands.

Tweek smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of Craig’s neck, “why not?” Tweek whispered.

“Tweek,” Craig was practically whining before he cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down, “I really need to finish this paper,” Craig said.

Tweek pressed another kiss against Craig’s neck, he then reached out and grabbed Craig’s hat, pulling it off. Tweek then raked his fingers through Craig’s hair, knowing how the noirette actually enjoyed the feeling. “It won’t take too long...besides...you could use a break. You’ve been ignoring me all day today,” Tweek said.

Craig blushed as he stared at the bright screen of his laptop, but was too busy feeling the sensation of Tweek’s hands on his leg, to the soft kisses that Tweek was leaving on the back of his neck. Craig felt warm around his crotch, already getting a slight hard on.

As Craig stared at his laptop and then felt another kiss from Tweek, as well as a slight lick, Craig sighed as he saved his document before putting his laptop away. “Fine...but one round...and...that’s it. I really need to get back to work after that,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled as he grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled up him the moment he got up from the couch, “we’ll be quick,” Tweek said, “besides, this will be good for you,” Tweek said.

“How is fucking good for me?” Craig asked.

“Everyone knows that having sex is one of the more fun ways to exercise and burn some calories,” Tweek said, “as well as releasing stress...and release a lot of dopamine to the brain,” Tweek said.

“...I guess you have a point there,” Craig said.

“Right?” Tweek smiled.

The moment the two stumbled into their shared bedroom, Tweek immediately began kissing Craig the moment he closed the door behind them. Tweek sighed as he felt Craig kissing him back, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. Tweek began to be more frisky as he started nibbling at Craig’s bottom lip, sucking and biting gently. Craig moaned as he opened his mouth, allowing Tweek’s tongue to go in and rub against his own tongue as well as the roof of his mouth.

When the two parted, both of their lips were wet and swollen. They were panting as they both looked at each other hungrily.

“So...do you want to lead or should I?” Tweek asked.

Craig blushed as he nuzzled against Tweek’s neck, “you do it, it’s been awhile since you fucked me,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded as he kissed Craig once more, guiding them to the bed. Once they reached the bed, Tweek began to remove Craig’s sweatshirt before he began to kiss and lick at Craig’s neck. Craig let out a moan as his shaky hands began to work on unbuttoning Tweek’s shirt.

Once their shirts were off, the two began to work on their pants. Just as Tweek was about to remove Craig’s jeans, ready to see the present that was waiting for him underneath, a phone suddenly rang.

Craig turned his head and saw that it was his phone on his side table. “Shit, it’s Jenny, she’s probably calling me about the project,” Craig said.

Tweek huffed, “answer it later, we’re in the middle of something,” Tweek said.

“....” As Craig stared at his phone before looking back at Tweek, who was now pissed, Craig bit his lip as he looked between his boyfriend and his phone. “....Sorry, I can’t keep Jenny waiting. We do have this project that’s due on Friday,” Craig pulled away from Tweek and grabbed his phone.

Tweek sighed as he sat down on the bed, staring at Craig. “Seriously? You’d rather be talking about a stupid project than have sex with your boyfriend?” Tweek asked.

“I promise, it’ll be quick,” Craig said before answering the call. “Hey, what’s up?” Craig started walking away from the bed, looking at nothing in particular, “oh the slides? Yeah, I got most of the slides done, just need to type up a bit more as well as find one more picture,” Craig said, “...oh, you found something you want to add? Let me hear it,” Craig said.

“Seriously!?” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig glared at his boyfriend before walking over, he grabbed a box of tissues from his table, handed them to Tweek, then grabbed his pants, and headed towards the bathroom. “Yeah, sorry. That was just my roommate. Don’t worry about it. Anyways, about the new stuff we can add…” Craig then closed the door to the bathroom behind him, making sure to lock it in process.

Tweek stared at the door, feeling a bit rejected. Tweek knew that Craig was busy. Really busy. But Tweek would still like to hang out with Craig, and besides, he was starting to worry that Craig was going to be very stressed from all this work if he doesn't take a break. Tweek can’t even remember the last time Craig just sat down and relaxed.

Tweek was starting to worry.

“....” Tweek stared at the box of tissues, glaring at them, “you know I don’t really need them since the moment is dead!” Tweek exclaimed as he tossed the box on the floor and just climbed on their bed to lay down, half naked, and his cock slowly going limp.

This was the fifth time that Tweek was rejected by Craig, and Tweek was just getting more and more frustrated. Tweek was tired of sleeping in bed all alone while Craig ends up sleeping in front of his laptop because he passed out in the middle of the night while working on a project. Tweek was tired of watching movies when his boyfriend isn’t even looking at the screen with him, too busy looking at the screen of his laptop. Tweek was tired of not being able to have sex with his boyfriend because his boyfriend would rather chat with his group members than do a blow job.

Tweek really needed to make Craig take a break, he just wished he knew how.

“Gah...if this was the other way, I’m sure Craig would have already gotten me to take a break and we’d be having sex all night,” Tweek huffed, “...hm...maybe I can ask Kenny. He’s normally a chill guy, maybe he knows how to make people relax,” Tweek grabbed his phone and started sending a text message to Kenny. When Tweek got a reply, he stared back at the bathroom door, feeling determined.

No matter what, Craig was going to be taking a break one way or another.

* * *

The next day, Tweek met up with Kenny at a coffee shop that was near his apartment. When Tweek arrived, he saw Kenny was sitting at a booth with two coffees with him.

“Hey, thanks for meeting with me,” Tweek said.

“Anything for my sexually frustrated friend,” Kenny said as he pushed one of the coffees to Tweek.

Tweek blushed and looked around, making sure no one heard. He quickly sat down and glared at him, “d-don’t say that so loud,” Tweek said.

“Well you did call me here to talk about your sex life troubles,” Kenny said as he took a sip of his coffee. He made a face before pulling the cup away, “ugh...how do you drink this stuff again? It’s so bitter.”

Tweek sighed as he took his coffee and took a sip, “just add sugar or something,” Tweek said as he reached out towards the packet of sugar and cream that was on the table. “Look, can we just...talk about this? I feel bad for talking about Craig behind his back.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Kenny asked.

“Kenny,” Tweek whined as he hit his head on the table.

Kenny sighed as he tore open a sugar packet and poured a bit into his coffee, “look, I get you’re angry that your sex life isn’t going as well as it should, but what are you going to do? Craig is stubborn when it comes to things he needs to focus on. Remember what he did at Clyde’s birthday party? He was typing up his essay and ignoring everyone the entire time. Clyde started getting upset when Craig wouldn’t play spin the tail on the donkey with him,” Kenny said.

“I know, which is why I’m here to get some advice. You’re normally a relaxed guy, what do you usually do when you need to take a break or get someone to take a break?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...whenever I hang out with Butters and he’s always so busy with his job, I usually come up and just show him my affection, even if he’s pushing me away and telling me how busy he is,” Kenny said.

“Really? That’s it?” Tweek asked.

“Oh yeah, gets him all the time. No matter how much he pushes me away, I come back, hug him tightly, and eventually, he’ll give up on what he’s working on for a bit and come play with me,” Kenny grinned.

Tweek stared at him blankly, “please don’t call what you do with Butters as playtime,” Tweek said.

Kenny chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee, “mmm...much better,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table nervously, “so...you think if I show Craig my affection...he’ll eventually give up working and take a break with me?” Tweek asked.

“Oh yeah, works every time. Even that stingy boyfriend of yours will stop being stubborn and be stuck to you like glue,” Kenny said.

Tweek thought about it, “well...I guess it’s worth a shot,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, the best way to make sure this will work is by being forward and not taking no for an answer, especially when it comes to Craig’s health and wellbeing,” Kenny said.

“...Y-yeah, you’re right! This is for Craig’s wellbeing,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” Kenny smiled.

“F-for Craig’s health!” Tweek said.

“Yep,” Kenny chuckled.

“For Craig to realize that he needs to take a break,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah, and let’s not forget...for your sex life too,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, for my sex life!” Tweek exclaimed. He paused, “K-Kenny!”

“What? You’re the one who said it, not me,” Kenny chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. “Also...if we ever meet to talk about your sex life, we should probably meet at a bar since those are more welcoming to sex talk,” Kenny said.

Tweek blushed as he felt a few eyes on him before he slumped into his seat, trying to hide, “g-good idea,” Tweek sighed as he took a small sip of his coffee.

After finishing his talk with Kenny, Tweek headed back to his apartment, knowing full well that Craig was there. However, instead of taking a break like most college students do when they don’t have classes, Craig was most likely busy working on an assignment that could be easily done the next day.

“Craig, I’m back, and I bought croissants,” Tweek said as he held up a box of croissants he bought at the bakery while walking home.

“Sweet, I’ll get one later, just gotta write this essay,” Craig said as he typed away on his laptop.

Tweek stared at him before he noticed the apple on the coffee table, but it only had one bite. “Did you even eat breakfast before I left?” Tweek asked.

“Hm? Oh...yeah, I had that apple,” Craig said.

“You didn’t even finish it. All you did was take one bite,” Tweek said.

“One bite is all I need,” Craig sighed, “now could you please leave me alone for a bit? I need to concentrate on this paragraph,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed before going to the kitchen to put away the groceries he bought. Once he was done, he turned back to Craig, still sitting on the couch, focused on his laptop. Tweek walked over and sat down next to him, watching him closely.

It was now or never.

“Craig, come on...can’t you take a little break?” Tweek asked as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist.

Craig paused from his typing to look at Tweek, “I wish I could, but this essay is due in two days, and it’s ten pages. I’m on page seven right now,” Craig said.

“So you only have three pages left to do, that’s fine, right?” Tweek said as he snuggled into Craig’s back, “you can always work on it later,” Tweek said.

“I can’t, I also have to do that group project with my group, and Jenny is going to be sending me the files soon,” Craig said.

“It won’t take too long. Just thirty minutes. Plenty of time for you to just relax...take a break…” Tweek started kissing the back of Craig’s neck just like the other day, this time licking near his ear, “and maybe a bit more? Then...after thirty minutes...you can do your work. I promise,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek, you’re being unfair,” Craig said, his voice changing a bit.

Tweek smiled as he nuzzled closer to the crook of Craig’s neck, “yeah...well you were being unfair first,” Tweek reached over to close Craig’s laptop, “come on…” Tweek whispered as he grabbed Craig’s hands and guided him to their bedroom.

Craig followed, still looking at his laptop, but had his full attention on Tweek. Once they were in the bedroom, Tweek hugged Craig tightly before reaching into Craig’s pocket.

“H-hey, what are you doing?” Craig asked.

Tweek found Craig’s phone in his back pocket, put the phone on vibrate, and then threw it on the bed behind them. “There...no distractions,” Tweek grinned.

“...You’re really not going to let me go until we do it, huh?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Craig on the cheek, “what do you think?”

“....Okay…” Craig blushed as he wrapped his arms around Tweek, kissing him on the lips, “so...what should we do, honey?”

Tweek smiled, “get on your knees by the bed,” Tweek said.

“Oh...so we’re doing that first?” Craig smirked.

“You know you love it,” Tweek said.

Craig chuckled before he walked over to the bed before getting down to the floor. Craig was on his knees as he waited for Tweek to sit down on the bed. Tweek bit his bottom lip, excited for this. He walked over as he started removing his pants. Once Tweek was in his boxers, he sat down in front of Craig, who looked up at him with a smile on his face.

“It’s been awhile, Craig. You remember how to do this?” Tweek teased.

Craig rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on Tweek’s legs, rubbing his thighs before grabbing the waistband of his boxers and slowly started pulling them down. “You think I don’t know how to make you squirm, Tweek?” Craig chuckled as he took out Tweek’s cock out of his boxers, staring at it with lust in his eyes. “You’re already this hard? Look at how red and swollen it is,” Craig teased as he thumbed the head and started leaving kisses.

Tweek let out a sigh as he bit his bottom lip, he leaned back as he watched Craig closely, “well what are you going to do about it, tiger?”

Craig smirked before he leaned forward to leave more kisses on the base before moving up to the head. Craig then gently licked at the head, swirling his tongue around it. Tweek sighed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Craig’s tongue, he reached out to grab Craig’s hair before gently playing with a few strands.

“Ready for the fun part, baby?” Craig said, his warm breath tickling Tweek’s cock.

Tweek looked at him, smiling, “you know it,” Tweek said.

Craig chuckled before he opened his mouth. Just before he could wrap his lips around Tweek’s cock, Craig froze when he heard his phone vibrating. He looked over and saw he got a message from his classmate. The moment Craig realized who it’s from, Craig snapped out of his lustful state and now looked concerned.

“Leave it,” Tweek practically growled as he tugged at Craig’s hair, urging him to continue.

“R-right, sorry,” Craig said as he leaned forward to continue.

The moment Tweek felt Craig’s lips around his cock, Tweek relaxed as he looked at Craig, bopping his head up in down, feeling his tongue rubbing his member. Tweek closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, gripping Craig’s hair tightly as he gently pushed Craig’s head down a bit.

“A-ah...right there…” Tweek bit his bottom lip as he leaned his head back. Tweek was in bliss as he felt Craig’s warm mouth around his cock, loving every moment, every feeling, all of it. After a bit, Tweek began to shudder when he felt Craig scraping his teeth against his cock, it felt nice, but Tweek couldn’t help but get a bit anxious, “C-Craig, that feels g-good and all, b-but please b-be careful with your teeth,” Tweek said, his eyes still closed.

“Sowwy,” Craig muffled as he continued to lick Tweek’s cock.

The moment Tweek heard Craig’s voice, he also noticed something else. He noticed a light tapping sound. Tweek opened his eyes, confused. When he looked down, he was shocked to see that Craig was typing on his phone while sucking on his cock.

“Craig! Are you serious!?” Tweek exclaimed, now pissed but still horny.

“What? I’m thill thucking thoo,” Craig said as he kept bobbing his head.

“T-that’s not the p-point,” Tweek said, gripping Craig’s hair with both hands now, “you’re not e-even p-paying atten...nnngg…” Tweek clutched Craig’s head as he felt himself about to come.

Realizing what was happening, Craig pulled away, stroking Tweek with his hands. Tweek let out a yelp as he came, getting all over the sheets and Craig’s face.

After calming down from his orgasm, Tweek laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, but he couldn’t enjoy his post-orgasmic state, not when his boyfriend was still typing away, even with his cum all over his face.

“There, you came. Now I can get back to work,” Craig said as he grabbed a tissue from the side table and started wiping his face clean.

“W-what about you?” Tweek asked.

“What about me?” Craig asked as he stood up.

That was when that Tweek realized that Craig wasn’t horny anymore. There was no bulge under his pants, nor was there any sign that Craig wanted to continue. Tweek frowned and sat up, glaring at Craig.

“When I asked for us to take a break, I didn’t mean that you suck me off and then called it quits afterwards, Craig. This was supposed to be romantic,” Tweek said.

“I’m so sorry, Tweek, but this is really important,” Craig leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the lips, Tweek could still taste himself on Craig’s lips. “I’ll make it up to you when I’m free, I promise,” Craig then left the bedroom to finish whatever it was he needed to do.

Tweek nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as he laid on his bed. He wanted to punch Craig so much at that moment, he wanted to pull his hair, he wanted to throw everything in their room around just to prove how frustrated he was. The moment was finally getting good, but instead of both of them in bliss, it was just Tweek for a few seconds. Craig just has school work on the head and doesn’t even have time to even think about making love with his boyfriend. It was so frustrating for Tweek.

Sighing, Tweek grabbed his phone from his pants, and started calling Kenny.

“Hey, Tweek. How goes-”

“It didn’t fucking work,” Tweek said.

“Huh?”

“Your fucking plan! I was being affectionate towards Craig like you said, and managed to get him to...well...give me a blow job for a few minutes,” Tweek said.

“Well that’s good, right?” Kenny asked.

“No! It’s not good! Especially since that was all we did! We didn’t go any further, and not only that, he was busy typing on his phone while he was blowing me!” Tweek sighed as he laid on his bed, feeling like he might cry, “is it...is it me? Does he not find me...attractive anymore? Am I not a good partner?”

“No no no dude, that is not it. I know enough about Tucker to know that he’s nuts about you. Hell, remember how you told me how Craig came to your house to hang out with you even though he was feeling sick that day? Or how Craig went all the way to your house to help you sleep in the middle of the night? Craig loves you, and that will never change,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed, smiling at the memory, but soon frowned at the current situation he found himself in. “I remember...but what about now? I know Craig still loves me, and I still love him, but if things continue like this...I don’t know how much longer it’ll be until our love eventually dries up and we’ll end up being complete strangers to each other until one of us moves out once the lease is up,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, just calm down,” Kenny said.

Tweek took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, “what am I going to do, Kenny? I feel like Craig has projects and assignments on the brain that having sex with me is the last thing on his mind,” Tweek sighed.

“....Okay look...I wasn’t sure how serious this was when you told me about it, but I can tell it’s really serious if your boyfriend is actually doing his work while blowing you,” Kenny said, “so...we’re gonna have to go with plan B.”

“Plan B? What’s plan B?” Tweek asked.

“Be aggressive,” Kenny said.

“What?”

“Look, obviously Craig isn’t going to stop doing his work, even if you’re bugging him with romance and affection, so we got to change things a bit. The next time you’re in the mood for sex with him, you gotta take charge and keep being affection as you can,” Kenny said.

“Keep being affectionate? Kenny, even if I’m still being affectionate, that isn’t going to change anything,” Tweek said.

“Oh no, that’s not all. You become affectionate...all the way...even when you’re finally fucking him,” Kenny said.

“....What?” Tweek’s eyes widened as his heart began racing.

“Here’s what you’re gonna need to do, Tweek.”

* * *

It was another night for the couple. Currently, Tweek was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone, but looked up every now and then to see Craig, typing on his laptop. Tweek remembered Craig telling him that he was going to be doing a video chat with his group members soon. At first, Craig said he could leave to the next room if Tweek didn’t want to hear him talking about his school work, but seeing how Craig wasn’t going to use his webcam and only use his microphone, Tweek said it was fine for him to stay, and he’ll just keep quiet for him.

“Alright, I’m going to be chatting with my group now,” Craig said as he sat on the end of the bed, “you sure you want me around here? We might be loud, and I don’t want to bug you too much,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled at his boyfriend before putting his phone down, “it’s fine. You can just stay here and I'll just be on my phone or read a book. I’ll just be quiet for you and your group chat,” Tweek said.

Craig nodded, “thanks babe, and look...I know I haven’t been very romantic or attentive the last few weeks, but I promise, I’ll make it up to you once we’re done with this project,” Craig said.

“Yeah, no worries. I get how busy you are,” Tweek said, “I’ll just keep myself busy for a bit,” Tweek said.

Craig nodded and turned his attention back to his laptop. Once Craig set up the video chat, he invited group members to it, and Tweek could hear him and his group talking already.

“Hey, so shall we get started on what we need to do?” Craig asked as he put on his headphones. “So from what I can see, all we have left to do is write the last few sentences for our slides, as well as work on the paper. Anything we need to add?”

As Craig was talking, Tweek busied himself on his phone, staring at nothing in particular, but wanted to pretend he was distracted so as to not have Craig suspect anything. Once Tweek saw that Craig was fully distracted with his call, Tweek put down his phone and slowly crawled towards Craig, who didn't notice anything or suspect anything.

“Okay, so we just need to type up one more page for this, and then we’ll be-” Craig stopped when he felt a hand on his leg. He turned his head to see Tweek behind him. Confused, Craig covered his microphone and looked at Tweek, “Tweek, what are you doing?” Craig whispered.

“Yo, Craig. You there?”

“Hm? Sorry, my roommate is...doing something right now,” Craig said, he then turned his attention back on his laptop, while pushing Tweek’s hands away.

Tweek didn’t stop, he just slid his hands on Craig’s back, slowly moving them up and down before putting them underneath his shirt. Tweek smiled as he saw Craig fidgeting, trying to push Tweek away, but Tweek wasn’t going to let him.

“So um...Max should...should work on section C here, and Jenny should do Section B...I-I’ll...I’ll do the paper while everyone else does...t-the images for the slides,” Craig stuttered, feeling warm all of a sudden.

“Craig? You sound weird. Are you sick?”

“N-no, just...bad...connection or something. Maybe I should try moving around to get a b-better signal,” Craig said as he looked at Tweek sternly. He was about to get up from the bed and move to the living room, but Tweek snaked his arms around Craig’s waist, forcing Craig down. Craig held his laptop out, but was very careful to not drop it on the floor.

“What was that?”

“S-sorry, I uh...nearly trip on something,” Craig said. He felt his cheeks getting warm as Tweek started moving Craig’s shirt up a bit and leaving kisses on his back.

“Look, we just have this much left to do for our project before we have to turn it in on Friday, why don’t we just get this done by today and not have to worry about it later.”

Craig bit his bottom lip as he felt Tweek playing with his nipples, making them hard. Tweek then moved his hands down until he reached his pajama pants. Craig could feel Tweek’s fingers playing with the waistband, teasing Craig that he was going to pull his pants down soon.

“Y-yeah, let’s...get this done today. We only have this much left,” Craig said loudly, hoping Tweek will stop and realize he doesn’t have much left to do with his project. However, Tweek wasn't going to stop, even if Craig only has little left to do. He was already hard, and judging from the bulge in Craig’s pants, he was hard too. Tweek was not going to stop, he was going all the way, just like Kenny instructed him to do. “O-okay...Jenny...why don’t you tell us what you h-have so far?” Craig said as he pulled out his paper and got ready to type out Jenny’s section.

The moment Craig began typing, Tweek started pulling down Craig’s pants. Once Tweek managed to pull Craig’s pants off completely, he then went back to rubbing his hands on Craig’s bulge through his boxers, which was now getting wet.

Realizing what Tweek was doing, Craig quickly muted himself since he didn’t need to talk to his group and turned his attention back to Tweek. “T-Tweek...what are you-”

“So, what do you think? Should I add anything else?”

Craig paused when he realized Jenny had finished explaining what she has and was now asking the group for their input. Craig looked at Tweek, who was smiling innocently up at him.

“Better start talking to them, tiger,” Tweek said as he continued to palm Craig’s bulge while he was busy stroking himself behind Craig.

Craig blushed as he could feel the heat from Tweek’s cock behind his back, even shuddering when he felt it touching his back, but Craig couldn’t stop his chat with his group just so he can do as Tweek pleases, and it doesn’t seem like his efforts to stop tweek was going to work. Craig had no choice but to continue on and just let Tweek do as he pleases.

“Well...I like the first part, but maybe you can...nngg...a-add something to the ending? Just to tie it up a bit better?” Craig said once he unmuted himself. The moment his group members started talking, Craig quickly muted himself and started letting out a few whines and moans as Tweek continued to stroke him. “Fuck...Tweek…” Craig panted, wishing to remove his boxers just so Tweek could stroke him with his hands and not through the fabric of his boxers.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Tweek whispered as he kissed Craig’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin. Tweek then went underneath Craig’s boxers and grabbed at his cock, squeezing and rubbing it. “You really can’t resist me touching you like this, huh?”

“T-Tweek, you’re being so unfair right now,” Craig panted as he clutched the side of his laptop as he involuntarily bucked his hips to get more friction.

“Hey Craig, I need to ask, but is this image okay with you? I know I asked you about it before, but I still don’t understand how this image relates to what we’re discussing.”

Craig cursed as he heard one of his group members asking him a question, and then cursed as Tweek as he began to tease him by rubbing his own cock against his back. Craig can already feel Tweek’s precum on his back, and Tweek just rubbing it all over.

“Better start talking, and try not to let them know what we’re doing,” Tweek whispered before he continued to kiss the back of Craig’s back.

“F-fuck you,” Craig panted before he unmuted himself as he continued to chat with his group.

While Craig was talking, Tweek began removing his pants and boxers before grabbing Craig’s boxers to remove them a bit more. Tweek then placed his head on Craig’s shoulder, lightly biting down on it before grabbing both of their cocks and started rubbing them, though making sure to rub Craig’s very slowly.

“O-okay, so since we got all the images we needed, and you guys will handle with the captions, w-w-we’ll...ahem...g-get started on the p-paper,” Craig winced as he felt Tweek’s hand squeezing him tightly before letting him go, making Craig squirm that Tweek’s hands were gone.

“Craig, are you okay there? You really sound off today.”

“Y-yeah...yeah...I’m totally fiiiiiine!” Craig’s eyes bulged out when he felt Tweek pushing him forward, making sure his ass was up a bit, Tweek then inserted a finger inside him. Craig didn’t realize that the moment Tweek let go of him, he grabbed a bottle of lube and already put some on his fingers.

“Craig? What was that?”

“N-nothing! Nothing at all! Just...nearly...spilled some...w-water on my laptop and freaked out a bit, that’s all,” Craig hissed as he felt Tweek pushing and pulling his finger, hitting him in the right spots. “C-can we just focus on this assignment and get it over with? I got...other things to do later,” Craig said, getting a bit frustrated.

Just as soon as Craig spoke those words, Tweek inserted another finger, making Craig cling to the bedsheets and biting hard on his bottom lip, nearly piercing the skin. Tweek nearly chuckled as he saw the mess his boyfriend was becoming, but kept quiet and leaned forward to kiss Craig’s back and continued to touch himself.

Craig closed his eyes and licked his lips as he felt Tweek stretching him, but he took a deep breath and tried to talk normally to his group. This assignment was counting on him after all.

“Okay...so why don’t you guys tell me what you have, and I’ll type it up, that way we get the paper done, and be finished,” Craig said, nearly gasping as Tweek’s fingers reached a sweet spot again.

“Right...so uh...from what I read from the book, I realized that…” As Craig was typing each of his group members responses, he felt Tweek moving again, but he couldn’t turn to look what Tweek was doing.

“Okay...I got Max’s response, let’s get to your section Jane, and we’ll- fuck!” Craig yelped when he felt Tweek’s cock going inside of him. Craig was nearly in tears as he gripped his laptop, nearly choking back a gasp.

“Excuse me?”

“S-sorry...nnngg...hit...my shin...really...oh god...b-bad,” Craig gasped as he felt Tweek slowly going inside of him, even rotating his hips as he did it. Craig can tell that Tweek was teasing him and doing this on purpose.

“Are you doing something right now, dude?”

“No...no...just...really…t-tired…” Craig gasped as he felt himself bucking his own hips just to get Tweek moving.

Tweek nearly chuckled as he grabbed Craig’s hips and held him still. The next thing Tweek did really shocked him, and Craig knew he wasn’t going to make it. Tweek lifted Craig’s hips and went into him at a different angle. Craig’s face was pushed against the mattress as he tried his best to type.

Craig quickly muted himself and started moaning, “oh fuck! Tweek!” Craig yelped as he moved his own hips to match Tweek’s thrusting.

“Aren’t you gonna work on your project, tiger?” Tweek teased as he gripped Craig’s cock and started stroking him while thrusting into him.

“Tweek!” Craig gasped as he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Tweek right then and there. Forget about the project, he just needed to focus on Tweek at that moment.

Luckily for him, it seemed like his group members were thinking the same thing...sorta.

“Hey...Craig...I’ve been thinking...you’ve been working on this project with us the first day we were assigned with it, and I really appreciate the help you’ve been giving us. But now...I think maybe you deserve a break. It’s obvious you aren’t feeling well, and it’s probably our fault for overworking you and asking you so many questions. I’m sure we can handle the rest ourselves.”

“Nnngg...you sure?” Craig gasped as he felt Tweek hitting him in the right spot, “I don’t...want to keep you guys hanging.”

“It’s no problem, dude. We have the link to the document, so we can finish up the paper ourselves. You should take a break and relax, you seem like you need it.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk tomorrow and review everything before we submit it, how’s that?”

Before Craig could answer, Tweek grabbed Craig’s headphones and put them on, with a mischievous smile, he answered, “yeah, that’ll be great. Craig does need a break now, so he’ll talk to you guys tomorrow! Thanks for understanding. Bye!” Tweek then took the headphones off and left the group chat for Craig.

“Tweek!” Craig gasped as he stared at his screen.

“What? You finally have nothing to worry about. You’ve caught up on your work for your other classes, and your group will handle the rest of the project, so everything is fine,” Tweek smirked.

Craig blushed as Tweek kept pounding into him, not stopping his movement at all. Looking at his laptop, seeing his group members already working on the document that was still open to him, Craig finally sighed and closed his laptop before putting it down on the floor.

“Let me guess...you planned this...nnngg...didn’t you?” Craig asked.

“Sorta...more like Kenny helped me plan this,” Tweek smiled.

“Of course you’d get Kenny to help you, you fucking piece of...oh…” Craig nearly came as Tweek hit that perfect spot again.

“Oh no...I’m going to make sure we take our time here nice and slow. I want you squirming and begging me for more,” Tweek said as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist and pulled him back, making sure that Craig was almost sitting on him as he started bucking his hips upward.

“Oh fuck!” Craig gasped as he clung to Tweek’s arm as he started bouncing on Tweek’s cock, already feeling it going very deep inside of him. “A-ah...you really c-couldn’t have waited?” Craig gasped as he closed his eyes.

“Nnngg...no way...you’d probably have fallen asleep in the middle of me f-fucking you. I-I remember you fucking doing it once,” Tweek said as held Craig tightly and continued pounding into him.

“Oh...oh...shit…” Craig gasped as he felt Tweek’s hand touching him and Tweek’s lips on his neck. “Ah...I fucking miss this…” Craig whined as he felt himself about to come.

“Me...nngg...too…” Tweek gasped as he hugged Craig, already feeling himself getting close.

Craig turned his head to kiss Tweek on the lips and Tweek quickened his pace while thumbing Craig’s cock.

“A-ah!” Craig gasped as he finally came all over Tweek’s hands, “fuck fuck fuck…” Craig panted, his tongue sticking out.

“I’m almost there…” Tweek gasped as he leaned forward to rub his tongue against Craig’s. With one final thrust, Tweek held Craig tightly as he came. “A-ah…”

“Nnngg...Tweek!” Craig gasped as he held Tweek tightly as he felt himself getting filled up.

After a minute, Tweek let Craig go, who then slumped down, exhausted. Some of Tweek’s cum leaking out of his hole and dripping down his leg. Tweek stared at him for a few a second, smiling at how satisfied Craig looked. Tweek then laid down next to Craig, kissed him on the lips and looked him in the eye.

“Sorry for doing all of this all of a sudden, but it was the only way I was going to get you to take a break,” Tweek said.

Craig panted as he looked at him before he moved closer to Tweek, snuggling against him, “honestly...I think I needed a break...I fucking missed this,” Craig said.

Tweek chuckled as he held Craig tightly, “so...does that mean you’re finally going to relax the rest of the night with me?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed as he hugged Tweek, “yeah…” Craig said. He then leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the lips before pushing his tongue inside his mouth. “But first...let’s go for another round...I don’t think I’m quite done yet,” Craig smirked.

Tweek blushed as he nodded excitedly, “yes, sir,” Tweek grinned.

Craig chuckled as he reached out for the bottle of lube, “be sure...to thank Kenny later for this...wonderful...idea,” Craig said as he squirted a good amount of lube into his hands.

Tweek grinned, “oh I will,” Tweek then let out a laugh as he hugged Craig tightly, nuzzling his head against Craig’s chest.

Tweek was finally satisfied.

* * *

Tweek was busy cooking dinner and waiting for Craig to return from his class. If Tweek recalled, today was the day that Craig would get his final grade for his project that he and his group have been working so hard on. After Tweek finally managed to make Craig less stressed that day, he was now worried if his actions might have an effect on Craig’s grade.

“Tweek, I’m home,” Craig called out the moment he opened the door.

“Hey!” Tweek said, turning off the stove and walking towards Craig, “so...how was it? Did your group get a good grade?” Tweek asked.

“....” Craig was silent as he walked towards Tweek, his hands behind his back..

“Oh god...you didn’t get a good grade, did you? I’m so sorry, Craig! Oh...I shouldn’t have listened to Kenny and should have just waited...I’m so sorry if I caused you to get a bad grade on your project, Craig!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....” Craig smiled as he took out a paper, “A minus,” Craig said.

“...You passed!” Tweek said.

“Yep, there were a few grammar mistakes, thanks to Max, but over all, we did well,” Craig chuckled, “thank god that was the only project for that class. As much as I like the people in my group, I never want to do another group project again,” Craig sighed.

Tweek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, “thank god, I was worried that what I did might have cost you a grade,” Tweek said.

“Hey now,” Craig hugged Tweek and placed a kiss on Tweek’s head, “if it weren’t for you, I’d probably be dead from how much stress I’ve been putting myself with. It’s actually nice to get eight hours of sleep instead of two,” Craig chuckled.

Tweek smiled as he kissed Craig on the lips, “well congratulations Craig, I’m so glad you passed your class without any trouble, and you finally realized that you need a break once and awhile,” Tweek said.

“Yes, I’ve learned my lesson, so please...for the love of god, don’t ever do that again. As much as I fucking love it, my group members kept asking me questions on who you were after you ended our call. I’m pretty sure Max figured out what really happened between us because he kept giving me a thumbs up and this congratulatory look,” Craig sighed.

Tweek chuckled as he placed his head on Craig’s shoulder, his hands on Craig’s back, “don’t worry...I won’t be playing dirty unless I need to,” Tweek said. He then started rubbing Craig’s back and his cheeks getting red as he thought of an idea, “but you know...since you did get a good grade and finally got to take a break...why don’t we have dinner...and...then you and I could...have some fun in bed for a little bit?” Tweek suggested.

Craig looked at Tweek before smiling, and Tweek’s heart quickened as he stared into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “....No,” Craig then pulled Tweek’s hands away and headed to the kitchen to grab a plate.

“Eh? What?” Tweek turned to look at Craig in shock. “N-no? I-is it because you have another assignment you need to do?” Tweek asked.

“Mmmm...no. I pretty much catched up on everything I need to do for two weeks, aside from the occasional homework,” Craig said.

“T-then why?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed as he looked at Tweek, “because...we’ve been having nonstop sex in the past few days, my dick and ass can’t take it anymore, Tweek. I need a break from sex,” Craig said.

“B-break from sex!? But...no...you see...you’re supposed to have sex on your break,” Tweek said.

“Who says?” Craig asked as he filled his plate with the food that Tweek prepared. “Tweek, you said so yourself, sex was like exercise, but did you know that too much exercise isn’t good for you? That you need a break from it? Right now, I need a break from sex. We can cuddle and watch movies instead,” Craig said.

“But...but...but…” Tweek then walked over to Craig, clinging to his jacket, “but Craig! We can’t take a break from sex! What am I supposed to do!?” Tweek exclaimed as he was practically in tears.

“.....” Craig sighed as he patted Tweek’s head, trying his best to comfort his sex hungry boyfriend. “Tweek...I’m pretty sure when you’re like this, it’s a sign that this needs to happen,” Craig said.

“Nnnngg...Craig!” Tweek said as he rubbed his cheek against Craig’s arm.

Tweek continued to cry out and Craig was exhausted, wanting to relax his aching back after a long day from school. Craig knew this was going to be a tiring night.

At that moment, Craig couldn’t help but wonder if Kenny has any idea on how to make his boyfriend take a break from wanting sex.

**_The End._ **


End file.
